real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundos
Soundos was a contestant on Survivor: Samoa, Survivor: Generations and Survivor: Legends. Being a strong force during the game, Soundos never sat back. She played hard from the start and made many big moves by taking out her rivals Indiana, Danae and Gleo who was her former boyfriend. She had a close friendship with Raven, who got voted out before the merge. She survived a lot of shocking votes, making it very far into the game but being voted out for being seen as too big of a threat. In Generations, Soundos became more funny and over the top. She had some fights at her tribe, made several alliances and threw some people under the bus. Pre-merge she kept surviving and was part of the strong tribes. At the merge, she found herself in the diva's alliance alongside with Pamela and Zahkira. She had a big say in stuff, which ultimately cost her the game when she got idoled out in a 1-0 vote. In Legends, Soundos made herself a target the first day after trying to make a move against the bigger players of their tribe. She successfully took out fan favorite Hannah, and was placed on the bottom right after due to her extreme explosive attitude all the time. Soundos managed to bond with Lewis, who got blindsided a few rounds later. Soundos formed a rivalry with Marius and continued until her elimination, where she got voted out unanimously. Soundos is seen as one of the better newer players because of her strong social and strategic game and her iconic idol play plus forcing rock draw, all in her original season. After Legends, she became also one of the most ordinary characters especially because of her attitude and elimination. Survivor: Samoa Name: Soundos Tribe: Salelologa Personal Claim to Fame: My Comedy Show was once sold out. 2K people, watching me being me! Inspiration in Life: Don't worry if you mess up something, you'll die anyways. Hobbies: I love walking, going to school, work, gym, talking with strangers and punching myself with a hockey stick. Pet Peeves: There is a girl named Soundos, she does comedy shows and stuff. Hate that chick. 3 Words to Describe You: Gorgeous, Beautiful, Perfect If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Nothing. If I need to give birth to a child, I'll just find the best man possible. Reason for Being on Survivor: To show everyone I am not a horrible Muslim Comedian like I am described!!! I'm a horrible comedian but not a Muslim, ok?! Kidding, I love mother. Also, they misspelled Muslim in my stereotype. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: HAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Soundos Tribe Designation: Saweni Player she respects the most: She was my enemy and I disliked her as hell but re-watching Samoa, mad respect for Indiana! Player she respects the least: Well, ehm... COLIN?!!! Previous Finishes: 6th in Samoa. Favorite Past Moment: Idoling out Danae, ghehehehehe. Why Did You Come Back?: Dude, i was slaaying it in Samoa and I got cut at the very end (well it was final six but still) and I think I would've won easily, did i make it to the end so yeah... this time i'm gonna make it and i'm gonna win. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Soundos Tribe Designation: Aphrodite Player she respects the most: Can I answer myself because I'm just that hypocrite? NO?! Well, in that case I'm going with Pamela because she is the definition of ICON. Player she respects the least: I bet I can't answer myself here either? Then I'll choose mister "I Am The Perfect Goat To Go To The End With, I Will Go With Anyone Except SOUNDOS?!". Previous Finishes: 1st & 1st... (6th & 11th) Favorite Past Moment: The times I actually had fun were when I took out all my enemies. I was the comeback-kid, they all tried to bring me down but I brought THEM down. Huh, who's the ruler of the world now huh?! Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: I became more pretty, I actually took the time to do my hair for the cast picture this time. I know how this game works more than anyone else. I am the comeback-kid, they had to use idols to take me out in Generations. I was that BIG OF A DEAL! I'm a legend you say? I'm a freaking goddess. Voting History Trivia * Soundos received votes every tribal council she attended in Survivor: Legends.